


Running

by CastielWinchester_99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester_99/pseuds/CastielWinchester_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You escape your dads abuse to live a life of monster hunting, its not much better most would say.Not you. You love your life with the Winchesters and their angels. Most of the time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

You ran and ran until you felt like your chest was about ready to explode and even then you still ran. You could hear his feet hitting the ground behind you and you struggled to keep your aching bare feet moving. You didn't think you could continue much longer when you heard a gunshot. You fell back into the ground,your skin scraping across the rocks and you felt a slight ache in your arm. You let out a high pitched scream as the pain hit you and from what seemed like far away you heard a deep voice say son of a bitch. You curled around yourself trying to hide your body in hopes that the man wouldn't find you, you couldn't take much more. Just then another gun shot sounded off and a man with long brown hair came into view. With your good arm you grabbed a rock and swung at him but he was faster. He grabbed your arm and stood you up while he was muttering silent it'll be okays. You felt clothes being draped over my body and even in the shape you were in you managed to be ashamed of your body,remembering that you were still naked from when the man...  
" I'm sorry" you finally choked out and the man cocked his head to the side.  
" My brother just shot you in the arm and you're apologizing?" He said scoffing silently. I let my head hang and limped along side of the man. A house came into sight.  
"My body,I'm sorry you had to see it" and with that anger shot through the man's eyes and you could feel his body go rigid (he was practically carrying you at this point). Fear shot through you and with the last of your strength you tried to get away from the now very dangerous looking man. His eyes immediately softened.  
"No,no Hun I'm not going to hurt you please stop struggling you're losing a lot of blood as is." You saw another shorter man come into view and hold the door open for the man holding you. He had his head hung,like he felt bad for shooting you. You reached out a hand and stroked his cheek.  
"It's okay,I've had worse" you mutter trying to make the man that you assumed shot you feel a little better. He shouldn't feel bad for shooting you. In some way you probably deserved it. But that little bit of movement was it for you,and you went limp in the taller man's arms.  
Dean's P.O.V.  
The son of a bitch was getting away and you were getting desperate. I heard something running towards me and grinned. Stupid son of a bitch, did you forget I'm a Winchester? It was dark but I'm good,and all it took was the sound of footsteps for me to lock on and shoot. Silence.  
" Hey Sammy! I got em!" You yelled towards your brother as he ran into your view.  
"Yeah yeah. You so ch-" a screen cut Sam off. A blood curdling scream and the sound of more footsteps.  
" I missed" you mutter and kick the dirt.  
" Are you that stupid?! It's a god damned girl that you shot, there's something out there with her!" You froze. It couldn't be. You saw him run up to the darkened figure in front of you and you could hear sam's quiet coo's at the pretty much vibrating girl. I then saw another figure, a man almost the size of my brother come up behind Sam and point his gun. Within seconds I had shot and killed him. I felt a wave of guilt rush through me when I stepped closer and saw the naked girl,covered in blood and what looked like bruises. I felt my hands begin to shake and I dropped the gun. Sam had picked her up and motioned him to follow, obviously bringing her to the bunker. After what felt like hours we made it and I held open the door and when the light hit her I hung my head in shame.i felt a bony finger press against my cheek and I looked up into this weak girls eyes. Almost to quiet to hear she whispered "it's okay,I've had worse" and her hand fell from my face as she went limp.  
" SAM! Get her in the damn house now and fix her!" You yelled in a panic grabbing her hand and pushing him in following closely behind. He later her on his bed and got to work.  
Your p.o.v.  
I woke up to a man standing over me and i jumped out of the bed ,grabbed the knife from the knight stand and cornered myself.  
" stay back" I said lifting my arm. I felt a sharp pain but simply shook it a little and you felt clothing move. I looked down to see I was wearing a large shirt and sweats. Tears ran down my face and I looked up at the brown haired man. You looked at your arm and saw stitches and bandages and gauze and within seconds you were in his arms,crying. This was the first affection I was showed in a while and I reacted stupidly. He didn't seem to care though,he simply wrapped his gigantic arms around you lightly.  
"My names Sam" he muttered.  
Sam/dean's p.o.v.  
She shot out of bed before I could react and within seconds she had my knife in her hands and she was in the corner shaking. She lifted her arm and I saw her wince and I expected her to drop the knife but she simply shook her arm and held the knife up higher. Oh she's fucking amazing. As she shook her arm I saw her look down at her body. She was swimming in my clothes, a pair of my sweats pooling at her feet. She looked at me with her lip quivering and then back down at her arm. Then without warning her little body was wrapped around mine crying. At this moment Dean walked in.  
(Dean's p.o.v.)  
After I heard movement coming from the room I ran,and as I walked in I saw the even tinier looking girl now that she was wrapped up in sam's gigantic arms. I stopped and looked at her. Her bones were showing everywhere and she was swimming in sams sweats. Note to self,let her borrow yours ,they'd probably do her better until you could go out and get her some. You thought of the man chasing her and before you could stop yourself you said maybe the stupidest thing ever.  
" who was that man that I shot?" I hung my head, I obviously couldn't get a god damned thing right around here. she shot away from sam and her hands flew up to her mouth.  
"You shot him ?  
Chapter 2  
Your pov  
I sat down heavily on the bed and began to cry, but for the first time in forever it was because i was happy. For the first time since I was 10, Im free. I dont have to wake up in fear that he would be in a bad mood or drunk. I figured that the man who had freed me was pretty trustworthy so i figured i'd open up to him  
"Whats your name?" i asked the man.  
"Dean, so if you could tell us what all of this is , that would be great. Starting with who you and that man are." Dean said and earned what could only be described as a bitch face from his brother. Sam came over and set a hand on mine.  
" I understand completely if you don't trust us, i know y-" i cut him off.  
"no,no. Dean, you killed my dad." i said and flashed a grin his way. His face contorted and his mouth opened so i figured that was a good time to continue. "let me explain! My mom had custody of me until i was 10. She was a really good mom but on my tenth birthday she just kind of left me. So then as my dad put it he got stuck with me, but in reality it was the other way around. I'm 27 now, and he hadn't let me move out. When i threatened to leave it just made things worse. I brought the money in because his friends would pay to have their way with me. They weren't the only ones who did that. After they were done and he got his money for drugs he then had his way for me. When i was 19 he got me pregnant, god knows how i managed to last that long, and then pushed me down the stairs and killed it. I ran away just now because i didn't ... i couldn't take it any longer i was done. He told me to get in bed and I tried to jump out the window but he caught me and got me undressed. I smashed the light he had sitting on the stand against his head and that got him off long enough for me to jump out the window and run. Thats pretty much the just of it i guess" i shrugged and smiled up at dean. He looked at me like i was crazy and i couldn't help it, i threw my head back and laughed.  
Dean's P.O.V.  
" Dude." i smile at him and take a swig of my drink.  
" Dont. I know what you're thinking and that's wrong. I cant believe she even lasted that long and now shes in their laughing? imma call cas. Maybe he can help heal the girl up a bit." sam said and got ready to leave. I grabbed his arm.  
" she grew up in that way and what, you're just going to waltz in there and say hey this is an angel ? that didn't go well with me i stabbed cas for god's sake!"  
"Sam, you needed me?" Cas was standing behind sam only visible from the sides.  
" how the hell did yo-" i started  
" i can sense longings for me. Are you in danger?" Y/n walked in at that moment and i saw her run for the gun, her whole body shaking already. Cas heard her and threw her against the wall and held her there. I pushed him against the wall.  
"cas man let her go she's a friend youre going to fuckin kill her!" i yelled in panic. He dropped her and she began to limp towards the guns again. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her and she struggled for a moment but then went limp in my arms. i pushed her slightly back and her head sagged back. Then i saw the blood dripping from her head.  
" Cas fix her you ass !" i yelled cradling her in my arms. She didn't deserve to go like this. Cas went slowly to her and lightly laid his hand on her shoulder and his eyes went wide.  
"This girl's been through so much" I stared at him as he actually began to cry . Then his face contorted as he thought hard and set his hand back on her shoulder. Her eyes shot open and she gasped.  
" y/n, welcome to your new life. I just healed you and that includes your virginity. Your body is in amazing shape, and i'm so sorry you went through all of that.  
Your P.O.V.  
I looked up at dean and blushed at the intense look he was giving me. I untangled myself from his arms and stood up carefully stretching all of my limbs. Im a virgin again? i get a second chance .. I shoved myself into the the man arms and he stiffened, i pulled away immediately, scared i had done something wrong. The man tilted his head and then wrapped his arms around me and held me while i sobbed. I pulled away and whipped at my eyes and smiled up at him.  
"so what're you then?" i said and earned a sigh from dean. the man shot him a look and answered but i wasn't listening. Dean was sitting on the ground lookin at me tears still stained his cheeks. He was crying? i slowly looked over the rest of his body. He was sitting with his elbows on his knees smiling at me, which after a decent amount of time with me staring at him turned to a confused frown. I kneeled down beside him and wiped away his tears then placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and laid my hand on his other.  
"My saviour. My hero" i mumbled and took his face in both of my hands and kissed him gently. His body was tense against mine and when i pulled away i finally saw him. He looked like he had had a worse life than mine. i crossed my legs and looked at him gently.  
" So, you look like hell. Im going to assume that you guys don't live a normal life mister shoot at anything that makes a noise in the woods and oh you live in the middle of nowhere. The thing that i'm really confused about is that if i went 27 years without meeting an angel, why now?" i looked up at the man " i assume of course, that you are an angel, i may be wrong because your wings are black but who am i to judge ? Anyways, why’d your dad let me suffer all these years then send these to beautiful knuckleheads after me? i just dont get it" you finished and looked from cas to dean then back, and realize cas had his huge wings pushed against his back and they were quivering.  
" Im an angel of the lord, as i said when you were staring at dean. You can see my wings?" He said fear flushing over his face. You moved towards him and he drew back. YOu put out a hand and softened your expression. He then bowed his head and let his wings lose, they reached a good 16 feet across. I reached out and laid my hand on his wing, then smiled and ran my hand down through his feathers. His wings then shuddered and drew around me and i looked at him confused.  
" I can see your soul. It shines brighter than any other i've seen. After everything you've been through, you're so unbelievably pure." he smiled and flared his wings out." From now on, I vow to protect you from anything "  
" whoa there cas buddy, she just learned your kind were real,id give her some room." dean said but i held up my finger to stop him. Iran my fingers through all of his wingspan and by the time i exited my little trance cas was shaking and moaning. My hands shot up to my mouth and i giggled.  
" i just turned on an angel!" you looked at the boys excitedly and earned the "get a room" looks from them. " Cas, have you seen my body? why are you so worked up?"  
" Your body is magnificent, but it's hard to see, Your soul shines bright and it's difficult for even me to see your body" he said squinting at me. I sighed and patted him on the shoulder.  
"well whatever i did, i'm sorry. I didnt mean to turn you on, your wings are just really fucking pretty." I said and leaned on the table. " So you all obviously have an interesting job, i've got no home to go back to ... if you don't mind i could stay and help you with it ? If there are angels then there must be demons and what not. Maybe we could figure out how to hunt them down and save people."  
" Oh of course. It is the family business after all." sam muttered and chuckled.  
Dean's P.O.V.  
I hated seeing Cas's eyes fill with lust while looking at her, but if hes what she wants then im for it, because she deserves to be happy. I tried to focus on the conversation on hand when i heard her offer to stay here with us. Sam muttered something and before i could bite my tongue i started talking.  
" we hunt demons and well stuff and we would love to have you come along with us. With the right amount of training you could be perfect." she beamed up at me and i couldnt help but smile back at her."  
1 month later(still dean)  
She was the best hunter i've ever met. She told held us back when we were going to far, she made us better. Her and cas had this thing going on, he was constantly with us now. I sighed at the thought and held open the door for them as she walked past me, touching my cheek lightly like she had since the first day i met her. I grinned and followed them inside, and saw gabe. He looked honestly confused as he stared at her. Me and gabe were on speaking terms now so i shrugged off his presence until i heard a scream and went running. As i got into the room i heard laughing.  
" you saved me when i was 16! You threw my dad against a wall " she said and giggled at the memory. I rolled my eyes. This girl was a fucking giggle box, she never stopped . I was okay with it though. Then without warning i was in my room with y/n blushing and covering her mouth before heard her whisper "fucking gabe ill kill you" And i swear i heard gabe laugh and as i heard the laughter i was pushed against her and i put my hands on the wall to steady me so i didn't smush the still very little girl.  
"GABE" she yelled, but before she could finish her threat my lips were pushed against hers. In a panic i tried my hardest to pull away, i didn't want it to happen like this, what if she didn't want it? I felt her arms come up around my neck and pull me against her. Finally i was able to pull away but as i pulled away she tightened her grip around me and pulled me down for a harder, more passionate kiss.I broke her hold and pressed her against the wall, holding back every single urge i had.  
" (Y/N) i'm so sorry i didnt mean for it to happen like that if you didn't want it then-" she cut me off.  
"Oh great gabe see what you did ? Just get back here and kiss me again." she smiled and when her lips met mine all my walls fell. Im in love with this girl. She parted quickly though and ran.  
"(Y/N)!i yelled after her but she was already gone.  
your pov  
I cant do this to him, i can't put him through this pain! Im so much more trouble than im worth! I can't go anywhere though, this is the only home i have left. They shouldn't have to deal with me. NObody should have to deal with me. I pulled out my notepad and began to wright, looking up to the arsenal of weapons i had to choose from. I know they can get on fine without me and that's what made this whole thing a lot easier. After about five minutes i found my choice weapon, a simple pistol Sammy had given me when i first moved in.  
Gabe's pov  
“So dean-o how was the first kiss?” He didn't respond though, simply gave me a death stare and walked grumpily past me. “well okay then…” without warning my stomach lurched and i immediately knew something was wrong with y/n. I popped into her room and sent of confetti whilst putting on my signature grin. This however almost immediately faltered when i saw a gun to her head.


End file.
